


Fox Hat

by jag_rit



Category: Get Duked!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jag_rit/pseuds/jag_rit
Summary: As the boys miraculously survive the attack from the Duke and the other creepy old people, Dean discovers Ian's hand around his waist. What follows next leaves all of them stunned and happy.
Relationships: Ian/Dean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Fox Hat

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT  
> TW: Sex, graphic mentions of sexual activity

It was an end of a huge adventure. The fear of losing their lives was looming over their heads throughout. The boys had told Ian about their ostracism back in the class and Ian realised he is not no different.

But the good news was, it had come to an end. Dean had looked Ian in the eye and smiled. Dean kissed Duncan on his head as the boys walked towards the police van, laughing and cheering. 

Ian put his arm around Dean's waist and Dean did not feel uncomfortable. Suddenly, however, Ian stopped and looked Dean in the eye, leaning in for a kiss. Dean did not resist. Rather, he could not resist. A surge of hormones flowed through Dean's body as Ian's lips met his.

"Holy fuck," DJ looked at the two of them snaking onto each other's bodies, "get a room, assholes". He laughed. Duncan let out a soft grunt.

Dean rested his tongue inside Ian's mouth. Ian could taste traces of the weird chicken soup from last night but could not resist Dean. The two held each other like two pieces of a puzzle meant to fit in each other.

DJ and Duncan walked ahead, arms around each other's shoulder, knowing Dean and Ian are not going to leave the Highlands without, as DJ calls it, "seeing each other's "Tyrannosaur Rex's", if not "swallowing it." 

Ian reached for Dean's sleeve and pulled his jacket off. Dean could feel Ian's crotch touching his, both stiffened. Dean took his hand down to Ian's crotch and caressed it softly.

\-----------------

Throughout the journey, Dean had felt something about Ian. Ian was smart and bright and just the perfect candidate for the Duke of Edinburgh award. Dean had seen the look in Ian's eyes. His determination was overwhelming. He knew he could never be an Ian because he never grew up in the environment. Ian was a future lawyer and Dean knew he was going to be one of the finest barristers in the UK. Dean was happy imagining himself in the fish packing factory.

Although Dean knew that DJ and Ian were both privileged, he never let himself feel lower than them. Ian, especially, since he was the "outsider". Despite everything, Ian was not a regular rich, academically inclined boy. Dean felt something when he looked at Ian. They were so different yet the same. The award brought the two closer and Dean realised how wonderful Ian is.

\----------------------

Ian saw Dean and immediately realised that he had an aura of maturity to him. Despite his goofy shenanigans and silly jokes, Dean was the only one who could set everyone straight when the need be. For one, "orienteering" was the goal that would not have been fulfilled had it not been for Dean. Or so Ian believed. 

In the fight with the Duke and Duchess, when Ian was blindfolded, he heard only Dean's voice because he has faith in him. He knew whatever he'd say would be right. After the crazy battle the boys had had, Ian knew Dean would lead them to victory. 

Ian also realised something very interesting. Within a couple of days, Dean and him were not just "friends." There was something more, and he could feel it.

\-------------------

This area of the Highlands was completely isolated. The two knew that it is at such a height that no farmer could grow crops here and anyone who was not young enough to reach mountain peaks would not be there.

Dean has unzipped his pants as he reached out for Ian's clothes. Their breaths pacing, Dean stripped Ian off the clothes. He looked at the stark naked, beautiful, young boy body of Ian with a spark in his eyes.

"Wow," said Dean. Ian blushed. The fresh schoolboy hair on his chest, his bare legs, and a bush of pubic hair turned Dean on.

Dean touched his penis which was now rock hard and planted a kiss on Ian's nipples. Ian moaned slightly and went down on his knees, taking Dean's penis into his mouth. Dean's eyes rolled up as he held Ian's head lightly, ruffling his fingers through his soft hair.

"Ah," said Dean as his penis was completely soaked now. Ian spat on his dick as he swallowed the whole thing down his throat. Dean could not take it anymore. He told Ian to get up and bend. Ian bent forward, widening his buttcheeks as Dean put his penis inside him.

The two were in an extremely intimate position, touching each other on every inch of their body. The cold breeze occasionally disturbed the heat their bodies had generated. Their pheromones had made the aura smell completely different from mountain vegetation and damp air.

After a few thrusts, Dean pulled out and kissed Iam from his neck and kept going downwards to his penis. He took the whole thing in his mouth at once, to Ian's surprise. Ian could not help but let out a loud moan. In a few minutes, Ian came, his legs shaking and eyes rolled up.

He smiled and took Dean's penis in his hand, slowly stroking it. Within a few minutes, Dean let out a sharp moan as his cum fell onto Ian's face.

The two cleaned up, got dressed and kissed each other for a good one minute. They picked their bags up and went to look for the other two boys.

The grass behind them lay embossed with the impression of their intertwined body, the smell of their sweat, their cum that sat like dewdrops and the fox hat that Dean was wearing before their "adventure" had begun after their adventure had ended.


End file.
